Waste receptacles are used in many locations to temporarily store trash before the trash is transferred to a larger dumpster or other waste storage location. One type of waste receptacle is generally rectangular in shape having six sides, including a top, bottom, left, right, front, and back. The front includes a hinged door that is normally closed to contain the waste inside of the waste receptacle and reduce odors and the spread of surface and airborne viruses and bacteria. Another type of waste receptacle is also generally rectangular in shape, and includes an opening in the top for receiving waste items. This type of waste receptacle does not typically include a door or other covering across the opening. Waste receptacles are also known as waste cabinets, waste containers, or waste bins.